Paige
Paige (born September 7, 1985) is a professional wrestler who debuted in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation via fanfiction writing. Normally, she's portrayed as the number one evil ladies' wrestler wherever she goes. She's against anything that she deems exploiting to the female gender, and will fight against any and all oppression toward women. Despite her somewhat feministic ways, she never joins any of the anti-male stables, and will only stay with a group if they are equal opportunists like herself. She's one of a few women in the WWF to hold the Women's Championship a record number of times. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Feud for the Women's Title (January-October 1998) Paige began her WWF career as a representative of Mr. McQuality's Elites to win the titles first. Her opponent on the first show was none other than her soon-to-be rival, Catie. The crowd was more into their athletic ability than how good they both looked, because they both knew how to wrestle, unlike other ladies in the roster. Though Paige tried her hardest, she was defeated. Luckily for her, she got a rematch against Catie for the title at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, a match that also featured Jessica Egdorf and Stephanie Portman. Jessica and Stephanie were too busy flaunting to the crowd than actually wrestling that it sent Paige into a rage after taking Catie's Finishing Touch super kick. She broke character and beat the hell out of the two for not pay attention to the match. After beating down the two divas, she hit Catie with her Paige DDT finisher to get her first Women's title. Throughout February, Paige made a point that she wasn't like the other girls. She didn't care about looking sexy for the crowd, or dressing in bikinis to get attention. If she wanted something, she'd do with her skills and not her looks. After beating down countless divas, she was challenged by Cory for the pay-per-view No Way Out. The night before the event, she put the Women's Title on the line against lead writer of the WWF Magazine, Hanna. In a controversial finish, Hanna rolled up Paige and the referee fast counted. It was later revealed Paige was suspended for her attitude toward the other girls, making them unsafe to perform with her. Paige made her return in August in time to challenge champion Heather Frederick at Summerslam. This match was approved by Commissioner John Hawley. This match - as Paige called it - was "an easy victory" to get her her second Women's Title. The next show, as she was making a promo about how skills beat out good looks any day, Catie challenged her to a title match at the Unforgiven pay-per-view. What made matters worse to Paige was that it had to be an Evening Gown Match, meaning both ladies had to fight to tear each other's dresses off. Throughout September, Paige demanded the match be cancelled because of its demeaning toward women. No one listened to her, so she had to go through with it and lost to her rival. Feud for the WWF Title (November-December 1998) Around November, Mr. McQuality grew tired of people like Steve Mitts, Mark Little, and Mahalia winning the WWF Title, and not allowing anyone else on the roster get it. He sends three of his Elites: Paige, DeLong, and Adam Tayeh to face those three in a six-person tag match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, with the stipulation being if the champion Mark was pinned that person would get the title. To say this match was utter chaos could be one of the way one could describe it. As everyone was hitting their finishers, Paige - who was the legal person on the Elites' side - hit Mark with her Paige DDT and got the pin to become the new WWF Champion. Paige said she was going to be the WWF Champion for the reminder of the year, possibly up to the WrestleFest pay-per-view. Before she can keep this promise, Comissioner Hawley books her to defend her title against the five people in the Survivor Series match at the December pay-per-view, Armageddon, in a ladder match. This match was on the same scale - if not higher - than the one from Survivor Series. Paige nearly had the title off the hook, but Mark headbutts her off the ladder to regain his title. Feud for the Television Title (March-September 1999) Paige was last seen in a bikini contest at the Royal Rumble, which she lost. After that, she disappeared off TV until WrestleFest II where she assisted the newest Elite, Mike Lazoen, against champion Hades. She never stated to anyone why she did it, other than she's tired of being labeled as "just as woman". At Backlash, Lazoen defended the title against Hades in a rematch, in which Paige interfered yet again. However, this wouldn't be a repeat of WrestleFest, as Hades ended up winning despite the interference. For weeks, Lazoen and Paige patronized Hades for not being a real champ, demanding he give him one more rematch. This time, Paige was banned from ringside and couldn't assist him at Judgment Day, which he lost anyway. Mr. McQuality booked Hades in another match against Paige and Lazoen at the King of the Ring, a triple threat match. However, the stipulation showed that Paige couldn't pin Lazoen, nor could Lazoen pin Paige. This ended up being a glorified handicap match that saw both competitors pin the champion at the same time. Because of this controversy, the Board of Directors had no choice but to vacate the Television Championship. Mr. McQuality stated that a new TV Champion would be decided at the July pay-per-view Fully Loaded, between Paige and Lazoen. What could've been an amazing match ended in yet another controversial twist as Lazoen layed down for her to get her the belt. Commissioner Hawley was sickened by the results he made Paige defend her belt against not only Hades and Lazoen, but also against Sean Bull, Tedd Hawkins, and DeLong at Summerslam in a ladder match. This made her remember her time as WWF Champion and how she lost her title in the same way. She tried her hardest to get to the top, and it looked like Hades was going to regain had Lazoen not knocked him off the ladder. With this advantage given to her, she quickly scaled the rungs and seized her title. At Unforgiven, the next month, Paige had to team with Tag Team Champions Top-Hat Tom and Hollerhaur against Sean, Tedd, and Hades, in which both TV and Tag Team Titles were on the line. It was during this match, Hades finally got his revenge and his TV Title back, along with seizing Tedd and Sean their first Tag Team Championships. Feud with Mr. McQuality (October 1999) Mr. McQuality felt like his trust in Paige was betrayed when she lost the TV Championship, and swore she'd never go for another title again as long as he had anything to say about it. Finally, Paige snapped and called him the worst owner in the history of owners. She challenged McQuality to a match at No Mercy where if she won, he'd have to quit and never come back. To her surprise, he accepted, only if it was in a strap match. Unlike other strap matches, where the competitors had to touch all four corners in the ring to win, this was a one-fall to the finish version. Despite all the beatings she got in this contest, Paige managed to defeat her old boss by wrapping the strap around his neck and hitting her famous DDT on him. The Golden Ones (October 1999-August 2000) Celebrating her victory, Paige declared that she was a "Golden Goddess" and that anyone with her would also be declared "golden". No surprise that Lazoen joined her side. This gimmick seemed similar to that of Kurt Angle's Olympic persona. Making matters worse, the two of them actually came out to "Gonna Fly Now" from Rocky, acting like they were all-time Olympians. In December, all the titles were vacated by order of the Board of Directors, thus tournaments were held. Paige managed to advance in the Women's Title tournament, but Lazoen lost his opportunity in the Intercontinental Title tourney when Kurt Angle arrived. Though she wanted to be in his corner for their match at Armageddon, she wanted to be 100% ready for when she had to face Catie for the Women's Title. In this finals match, it was a close call on both parts. There's a Finishing Touch here, Paige DDT there, and even a powerbomb from Catie, but no one wanted to stay down. Finally, Catie hit another Catie Bomb to end it. Paige managed to redeem herself from her loss at Armageddon at the Royal Rumble by winning a Woman's Royal Rumble to earn a shot at WrestleFest III. However, Paige didn't want to wait until that time to get her title shot, and demanded it on February 4th - the "Night All Champs Changed II". As the title hinted, Paige managed to win her third Women's Title that night, even gaining allies in newcomer Madam Shoes and former WWF Champion Raisenbacher. It was this night she debuted her new Paige Turner finisher. Together, she, Lazoen, Shoes, and Raisenbacher became the Golden Ones, and gained the Intercontinental, Television, and Hardcore titles. At the February pay-per-view, No Way Out, Paige and Lazoen were put in a handicap match against former Comissioner John Hawley for the Intercontinental Title. The match was originally going to be the Tag Team Championships, but Gemini Drake had to sit out because of a knee injury. Both Paige and Lazoen double teamed and underminded John, both thinking this was an easy victory. In a surprise twist of fate, John managed to get both with two consecutive super kicks, getting them both down for the IC title change. With No Way Out done and over with, the Golden Ones were on a path to downfall, as Shoes had lost the Television Title to John Pipkin before the event. Only Paige's Women's Title and Raisenbacher's Hardcore Title remained. The team managed to invoke the wrath of Harlem Heat: Mark Little, Fluisa, Booker T, and Stevie Ray. A match was made at WrestleFest III that Paige had to defend her title against Fluisa, while the other Golden Ones had to defend the Hardcore Title in a six-person tag match against the reminder of Harlem Heat - which Booker won. Paige wasn't intimidated in the slightest against Fluisa, but she made a mistake of jumping at her from the top rope, getting hit with the Ha Hey and losing her title. The next show, Paige invoked her rematch clause, and nearly had the match won until Shoes betrayed the Golden Ones by attacking her. So at Backlash, Lazoen and Paige battled and defeated the traitors Shoes and Raisenbacher in a tag match. This victory got Paige another shot at Fluisa at Judgment Day in May. She actually went bell-to-bell for longer than two minutes. As predicted, not even the Paige Turner could've kept Fluisa down. When she went for it again, she only got hit by the Ha Hey. After taking a Swanton Bomb from the "full figured girl," Paige lost another opportunity for the title. Throughout June and July, Paige and Lazoen tried their hardest to rebuild themselves as the Golden Ones, but it wasn't working. The gold was starting to fade from them, and they had lost their splender after so long. In July, they gained an unlikely ally in Hades, who knew they needed his help. The Impact Players (August 2000-March 2001) As Adam Tayeh became number one contender for the WWF Title, he reassembled his team - the Impact Players - of Jared Matulevich, Meredith, Adele, and Travis Turnbull. However, he gained new allies in Paige, Lazoen, and Hades, thus making Kurt Angle's chances slim. Even more disgusting, Mr. McQuality - who was reinstated in June - made Adam's match at Summerslam a Gauntlet Match. Kurt had to defeat every member of the Impact Players before he could get to Adam. Paige was the fourth person in, but Kurt was ready for her, and easily beat her. However, her involvement tired out the Olympian for Adam to defeat him. Throughout September, Paige became manager to Lazoen and Hades as they won the Tag Team Championships from Tedd Hawkins and Sean Bull, throughout their feud with Bryan Leetzor and Pritch Nasty in October. In November, she assisted Jared overthrow Adam Tayeh as leader of the Impact Players. She occasionally assisted other Impact Player members in their matches, yet didn't see any action herself until December. It was announced that Catie would defend her Women's Title against her, Alanna, Shoes, and newcomer Rachel Jordon in a Hell in a Cell match at Armageddon, which Catie won. Throughout 2001, Paige mainly served as a manager to her team, but left the company after WrestleFest IV. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Paige debuted in the EIWF in November when Adam Tayeh needed back-up against Kane. She made a surprise appearance with Lance Storm and even Sean Bull. Together, the four of them restarted the Impact Players. However, Paige got to see action in January when she constantly challenged Christina Ittner for the EIWF Women's Championship. The match never happened as the company closed. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Feud with Nora (February 2002) When the WWF reopened its doors in January, Paige instantly resigned. Though she didn't stand out too much until February when Max Turner introduced Nora to the crowd. She dubbed her another "Barbie" and wanted to take her out. She challenged Nora to many different matches, and even a bikini contest. However, Paige went one step beyond and dared Nora to strip to show the world she was nothing more than a doll for everyone gawk at. Quest for Gold (February-May 2002) Sometime after the February pay-per-view, No Way Out, Paige wanted to finally seek championship gold. She defeated X-Cutioner one night to get a shot for the Intercontinental Title against John Hawley. However, she was screwed out of her match when X-Cutioner and Cletus B. Grizzly interfered. Paige's next step in her quest for gold led her to go for the Women's Championship at WrestleFest V against champion Ashley Sowinski, Ivory, Fluisa, Christina Ittner, Nora, Jackie, and Stephanie McMahon with Meredith as referee. This wasn't one of Paige's nights, to say the least. On April 15th, Ashley announced her retirement from wrestling and forfeited the Women's Title to Ivory. Paige was Ivory's first opponent that night, but came up short after her shirt had accidentally ripped off during the match. Before Ivory's title defense against Nidia at Whiplash in April, Paige attacked the champ, calling her a cheater. The next night on Monday Night Rare, Paige won a number one contendership for the Judgment Day pay-per-view. She was present for commentary at the Japan exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction in Japan, where she witnessed Nora win the Women's Title. At Judgment Day, Paige won her fourth championship after hitting Nora with a DDT off the top rope. Leah Cox and Departure (May-September 2002) After Judgment Day, Paige hires attorney Leah Cox to be her manager. It seemed by aligning with her, she won title defense after title defense. However, come September, the WWF closed its doors once again with Paige still champion. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) Paige resigned with the EIWF in June 2002, and was suppose to start a feud with Christina Ittner after she won the Women's Championship. However, the company closed down before the feud could escalate. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Paige signed on with the short-lived IWF with Leah as her manager. She participated in the Women's Title battle royal at the September pay-per-view, Pestilence, but lost after Nora threw her over the top rope. In October, she managed to get a number one contender's spot after defeating Fluisa. At the All Hallow's Eve pay-per-view, Paige managed to gain the Women's Title after Leah Cox clocked Nora with her clip board. It was announced that Paige was to team with Leah, Shelbie, and Amber against Meredith, Fluisa, Nora, and Ayana at the Survivor Games pay-per-view, but the company closed before this could happen. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004-2010) 2004 Paige returned to the WWF as its Women's Champion after two years in hiatus in June. On July 4th, she had to defend her title against long time rival, Catie, in a ladder match. The stipulation was that if Paige lost, she'd have to be naked for a month. Unfortunately for her, she ended up losing to her rival and had to be a nudist. It wasn't until Desert Heat in August Paige was finally able to dress up again, thanks to assistance from Cindy Gudwien. Throughout this run, it was believed she had developed a bisexual crush on her, and even tag teamed with her. The duo got their first major victory at the Redemption pay-per-view in September by defeating Inferno and Miguel the Mailman in a Bra & Panties match. Paige later had a spot as a referee at the Destruction in Japan event for the match between Ivory and Dawn Marie vs. Catie and Fluisa, which Ivory and Dawn won. Paige's last appearance during this run was losing a Women's Title match at Halloween Havoc. 2005-2009 Paige rejoined the Williamsville Wrestling Federation in 2005 with other veteran divas. Her first big appearance was at the 2006 No Way Out where she competed in a battle royal for the Women's Title that included such veterans as Meredith, Fluisa, Christina Ittner, Ms. Gunkel, Ms. Wilham, Cindy Gudwien, and Madam Shoes, along with new divas as Jenna, Gen, Amber, Kendall, Bertha Butchwacker, Casey, and Ara. She wasn't able to capture the gold, as the champion Coco was able to retain. She next challenged for the title at the May pay-per-view Judgment Day against champion Bertha. Most competitors would be terrified to face the trailer trash behemoth, but she proved otherwise. She rolled her up and put her feet on the ropes to win her fifth title. She lost it on the June 5th Mondy Night Rare against Ittner. Paige returned to the Women's Title scene in time for the 2007 Royal Rumble, earning her shot by defeating Amber, the champ Gen's sister. However, both Gen and Paige were equally matched in skill, agility, and power. Despite her best efforts, Paige was forced to submit to a Boston Crab. She later challenged Gen again at WrestleFest VII in a match that included Amber and Ittner. Amber hit her with her Starstruck finisher, but it was Gen who pinned her. She later challenged again at the July 9th Rare against Gen. Earlier that night, Gen had angered The Leprechaun by kicking his pot of gold. During the match, when Gen was about to pin Paige her top mysteriously tore off. This distraction proved to be enough to get a surprise pin and her sixth title. She later loses this to Meredith at Vengeance that month. She went for the title once again against Vivi, with Meredith included, at Summerslam in another losing effort. Paige laid low off the championship radar until the 2007 Armageddon pay-per-view against champion Ara and rival Catie. This match was made since their history with each other was very recognized even by current C.E.O. Chris Jericho. Ara hit Catie with her Tombstone Piledriver finisher, but Paige got the Paige Turner on the champ for her seventh title reign. However, she would lose this to Gen on the January 7th edition of Rare after Gen hit her with a microphone before their match. The bet was on between the two divas to see who could beat the seven reign record. Paige tried her hardest to be the one to do it, but came up short each time. When it was announced the Women's Title was going to be retired at the 2008 Survivor Series, Paige was instantly put in the match against Gen. Gen had a record of nine title reigns, so Paige wanted to at least get one more in before the belt was retired. It was a hard fought match, but she wasn't able to achieve her goal. In 2009, Paige assisted the entire divas' locker room against bigot Fred Richmond at the Royal Rumble. Since she was the one who got the pin - even though it was a dog pile - she got the right to face Babs for the Ladies' Title at No Way Out. She was able to defeat her, but would lose the title at WrestleFest IX to Amber. She stayed on long enough to see the company close its doors at Backlash in April. World Wrestling Elite (2007-2013) The World Wrestling Elite was an alternate version of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation that takes place in an alternate timeline. In this federation, Paige was one of the first people to join Mr. McQuality's Corporation, and became a constant contender for the Women's World Championship. Unfortunately, the history of the federation wasn't properly recorded, only it's title history. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Blockbuster (Diving neckbreakerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8XZ0yMokiE) - 2001-current *Paige Turner (Michinoku driverhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqqvZBrIaYk) - 2000-current *Paige DDT (Lifting falling inverted DDThttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcpxQSi4S-c) - 1998-2000; used as a signature move Signature Moves *Snapmare *Giant swing *Dropkick *DDT variations **Avalanche **Tornado **Jumping **Diving *Calf kick - adopted from Mike Lazoen *Bulldog *Acrobatic clothesline *Powerbomb *Roll-up pin with her feet on the ropes Managers *Mike Lazoen *Hades *Meredith *Cindy Gudwien *Leah Cox *Shelbie *Amber Nicknames *"Purple Freak" - by Christina Ittner *The true anti-diva *The Virteous One *The Golden Goddess Entrance Themes *"You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette - 1998-1999; 2003 (WWF/IWF) *"Sky High" by Jim Johnston - 1999-2001; 2002; 2005-2010 (WWF) *"Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti - 1999-2000 (WWF) - as a member of the Golden Ones *"Everything Sucks" by Dope - 2000-2001 (WWF) - as a member of the Impact Players *"Chavo Guerrero's 1st WWE Theme" by Jim Johnston - 2001-2002 (EIWF) *"Rhesus Pieces" by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter - 2002 (WWF) *"Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol - 2003 (IWF) - tag teaming with Leah Cox *"Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. - 2004 (WWF) - tag teaming with Cindy Gudwien Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF World Championship *WWF Television Championship *WWF Women's Championship - 7 times *WWF Ladies' Championship Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Women's Championship World Wrestling Elite *WWE Women's World Championship - 5 times Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction